legend_of_heroes_trails_of_cold_steelfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lechter Arundel
Lechter Arundel (レクター・アランドール Rekutaa Arandooru) ist ein Nebencharakter des Spiels Legend of Heroes: Trails of cold Steel. Er ist Captain der für die Intelegence Devision und er gehört zu den Iron Bloods, weshalb er häufig an der Seite von Kanzler Giliath Osbourne zu sehen ist. Vergangenheit Lechter war als jugendlicher auf der Royal Jenis Akademie und war dort der Schüler Präsident, jedoch in seiner eigentlichen Rolle arbeitete er schon damals bei der Intelligence Division und als IronBlood. Handlung Lechter trifft man das erste mal in den Nord Highlands, er kommt aufgrund der Terror Anschläge nach Zender Gate wo er auf Rean und seine Gruppe trifft. Dort wird deutlich, dass sich Lechter und Millium gut kennen. Lechter kam gerade aus Crossbell, weil er dort schon mal für die Terroristen ein Gefängnis ausgesucht hat. Er ist nach Zender Gate gekommen um mit der Republican Army (Republikanischen Armee) Verhandlungen zu führen, die aktuell auch schon in vollem Gange waren. Er möchte im Interesse von allen, unnötige Konflikte vermeiden vor allem wegen der Kommenden Handels Konferenz (Trade Conference) in Crossbell. Unter anderem bedankt er sich bei der Gruppe, dass sie Millium bei dem Terror Vorfall halfen. Danach verabschiedet er sich. In der Szene danach wird von General Zechs erwähnt dass Lechter in fast allen inoffiziellen Verhandlungen erfolgreich war. Das nächste Mal treffen Rean und seine Truppe, im Bahnhof von Trista auf dem Weg nach Legram, auf Lechter. Er erwähnt dass er auf dem Weg nach Crossbell ist und so wollte er mal die Gelegenheit nutzen um bei Millium vorbeizuschauen um sie nochmal zu sehen. In derselben Szene wird auch erwähnt, dass Lechter mit den Verhandlungen mit der Republikanischen Armee erfolgreich war, und so einen Krieg verhindern konnte. Lechter hofft dass die Gruppe gut mit Millium zurechtkommt, und bezeichnet sie dabei als ‚kleinen Tropfen Sonnenschein‘, und bittet die Gruppe, sollte Millium Probleme machen, nicht zu zögern und ihr den ‚Hintern zu versohlen‘. Lechter macht außerdem deutlich, dass er nicht viel davon hält wenn Millium Airgetlam in der Öffentlichkeit erscheinen lässt, da er und andere sehr viele Überstunden brauchten um es zu schaffen Airgetlam die Fähigkeit zu verschwinden zu geben. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung bricht die Gruppe schließlich auf um ihren Zug nicht zu verpassen. Danach sieht man noch eine Szene in der Lechter im Bahnhofsgebäude auf Sara trifft. Diese sticheln erst einmal gegeneinander, Sara behauptet Lechter hätte ein gemütliches Leben für einen ‚Ironblood‘ und er bezeichnet Sara für eine furchterregende Frau. Danach fordert Sara etwas ein, was Lechter ihr wohl überbringen sollte. Daraufhin macht Lechter ihr ein scherzhaftes Jobangebot für die ‚Ironbloods‘ wo sie wohl doppelt so viel verdienen würde wie als Lehrkraft. Als diese darauf nicht eingeht, übergibt Lechter ein Notizbuch indem alle Informationen über die Imperial Liberation Front aufgelistet sind, die die Intelligence Division zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat. Er erwähnt, dass sie wohl Fortschritte machten in der Informationssammlung über die Topmitglieder der Terrororganisation. Zum Schluss überbringt er noch von Claire eine Nachricht an Sara. Diese beinhaltete dass das Hauptziel der ILF Crossbell sei, aber sich zur gleichen Zeit wohl auch etwas im Kaiserreich abspielen könnte. Danach endet die Szene. Das nächste Mal sieht man Lechter in einer Sequenz zusammen mit Kanzler Osbourne im Kaiserlichen Palast. Sie stehen am Fenster und betrachten den Flug von Olivert Reise Arnor mit seinem neuen Luftschiff. Lechter spricht darüber wie weit es Olivert innerhalb von 2 Jahren doch gebracht hat, dabei spielt er darauf an dass das eine Art Heimzahlung wäre, da der Kanzler Olivert wohl bei der Handelskonferenz ausspielte. Der Kanzler reagierte darauf entspannt und ist gespannt ob es Olivert schafft das Blatt zu seinem Gunsten zu wenden. Danach endet die Szene. Aussehen und Persönlichkeit Lechter ist ein Mittelgroßer Mann mit roten kurzen ungebändigte Haare und grünen Augen. Er trägt ein schwarzes Jackett mit Himbeerroten Streifen am unteren Ende, den Enden der Ärmel und von den Schultern zu den Ärmeln verlaufend. Darunter trägt er eine hellblaue Weste mit einer Halsbinde in Flieder und darauf eine türkisene Brosche. Darunter trägt er ein weißes Hemd. Er trägt weiße Handschuhe, eine schwarze Hose und braune Schuhe. Lechter hat einen sehr lockeren und gut gelaunten Charakter, er macht Späße mit Millium kann aber auch wenn es um die Arbeit geht ernst werden. Er ist ein treuer langjähriger Arbeiter für den Kanzler und steht hinter ihm und seinen Taten. Er ist sehr Intelligent und ist deswegen auch der Captain der Intelligence Devision. Er legt allerdings Wert darauf, dass er in der Öffentlichkeit nicht allzu sehr auffällt und bittet deshalb darum in der Öffentlichkeit nicht als Captain sondern als Minister (secretary) bezeichnet zu werden, da er ebenso 2. Minister der Reichsregierung (Imperial government) ist. Zu Millium hat er ein sehr familiäres Verhältnis, das wird mehrere Male deutlich, z.B. hofft er dass Millium ebenso die guten Momente der Schulzeit erfährt, sowie er es durfte. Ebenso ist er unter dem Pseudonym 'Scarecrow' (Vogelschäuche) bekannt. Kampfstil Bildern zu urteilen kämpft Lechter mit einem langen Rapier, jedoch sieht man ihn nie kämpfen. Er selbst sagt jedoch über sich, als Rean und Co auf ihn im Bahnhof in Trista treffen, dass er ziemlich schwach sei und könnte sich deshalb nie gegen einen Reaper verteidigen. Trivia * ist einer der wenigen Charakteren der schon in den Legend of Heroes Vorgängern Trails in the sky the 3rd (Sora no kiseki) und Zero no kiseki vorkommt * er hat unter anderen bei der Entwicklung von Legatlam eine Tragende Rolle gespielt Navigation en:Lechter Arundel Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Bürgerlich Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Ironbloods